Oxygen
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. 14th in the "And Then There Were Four" series.  Emma calls a meeting with the girls and their parents to talk about their relationship.


Title: Oxygen

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Emma calls a meeting with the girls and their parents to talk about their relationship.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do It For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures Of You/ How Do I Live Without You/ Regaining Unconsciousness/ I Think I'm Paranoid/ Come Clean/ Everything/ I Hope You Dance/ Breakaway/ I'll Look After You

"We can speak louder than ignorance,

Because we speak in silence every time our eyes meet.

On and on and on it goes,

The world it just keeps spinning,

Until I'm dizzy; time to breathe."

-September 2010-

The notes came at homeroom. Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal to get a note from the guidance counselor, but when that guidance counselor is Miss Pillsbury. Miss Pillsbury has a habit of noticing you just when you don't want her too. Last time Rachel got called into her office, Emma caught her trying to make herself sick. And Brittany did get caught with that bird in her locker. But, if Miss Pillsbury wanted to see all four girls at the same time, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted to talk about.

So after homeroom all four girls dutifully went to Emma's office. Emma gestures for them to sit as she closes the door.

"So," Emma starts, "I wanted to talk to you about your, uh, behavior towards each other recently."

The girls all looked at each other, one question on their minds, 'How did they get caught?' They thought back, they didn't make out at school, or even really show affection to each other, outside of Glee, that is. Maybe one of the Glee kids opened their mouth? Or it is possible that Santana and Brittany were caught having sex in the Cheerio's shower that one day, but that wouldn't explain the four of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Pillsbury," Quinn denies.

"Really,? Well, the four of you have been hanging out more than usual. You have these subtle look, um, glances, really at each other. It just screams that you're up to no good."

"Miss Pillsbury," Rachel begins, "there is absolutely nothing going on with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and I. We've become friends over the summer and now we acknowledge each other presence at school. There is nothing more to explain."

"Well, if you are going to stick to that story, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to speak to your parents about this as well. Your actions are highly suspicious, and I suspect that there might be gang activity, or drugs involved. Seriously, girls are you taking any opiates?"

"What's an opiate," Brittany whispers to Santana.

Santana just shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. We're out of here."

Sure enough, that night Emma did call and schedule a group appointment between the Berrys, Lopezes and Jansens. Will agrees to allow her to use the choir room, since Emma's office would be too small for everybody to fit in. Will thinks Emma is going to take to the girls' parents about their romantic relationship, and honestly, he's curious about how they all feel about it. It would help him help his students if he knew. But, first he needed to invite one more person to this meeting.

"Sue," Will calls out to the cheerleading coach.

"Hello, William," Sue says with a smirk. "Looking for your Daddy Warbuck?"

"Very funny, Sue. I just thought you should know that Emma has called a meeting with the parents of some of your students."

"And I should care about that, why?"

"Because the students are Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Jansen." Sue's face pales. "Just thought you should know. Friday, the choir room, ten o'clock."

"Got it."

…

Sue remembers when she told Will that Brittany is her daughter. It was right after Brittany joined Glee with Santana and Quinn.

"Schuester," Sue yells to him. "My office, now."

Will just sighs and follows her in.

"I have something important to say to you, and I'm only telling you this because I have no choice. One of the Cheerios that just joined Glee, Brittany Jansen, remember her?"

"Yes, she just auditioned with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They sang Say A Little Prayer For You. It wasn't bad."

"She's my daughter." Will's face just dropped. "I'm only telling you this because I am her emergency contact in case something happens. Although if she gets hurt in your club, I will eviscerate you."

"You have a daughter," Will just asks, unable to wrap his head around the knowledge.

"Weren't you paying attention," Sue demands. "I am capable of reproducing, contrary to popular belief. Brittany is mine. And although Cheerios is a huge priority for me, she matters more. Understood?"

"I'll take good care of her, Sue," Will promises.

"Good. I'm still going to destroy Glee club, but good."

…

Friday rolls around. When the girls enter the choir room, their parents are already there and introduced themselves to each other. Emma gestures to the girls to come in and sit down. The girls all take seats in front of their parents (or soon to be legal guardians in Quinn's case). Just as Emma is about to start, Sue barges into the room and pulls a chair over by Brittany.

Emma is startled. "Sue what are you doing here?"

"Well, you are having a parent-teacher conference. And as a parent, I have a right to be here if you're talking about my child." She extends her hand to Mami Lopez. "Sue Sylvester, Brittany's mom." Sue quickly shakes hands with all the other parents, while Emma has a deer in the headlights look on her face.

When Sue returns to her seat, she yells at Emma to get on with the meeting.

"Right," Emma begins. "I've noticed that the behavior of your daughters has been different over the past couple of weeks. Normally, it's not something to worry about, but it different with the girls. They've been giving each other subtle, uh, glances, that look like they carry some hidden meaning. They've been hanging a lot, when they barely associated with each other before. Usually, these are the being warning signs of gang activity or drugs."

One Emma finished, all the parents starts lecturing their children at the same time.

"Mija, you started a gang…"

"Rachel, you know what drugs will do to your voice…"

"Brittany, I know you're a curious girl, but if you wanted drugs…"

"And Quinn, you just had a baby, why would you take drugs…"

Sue couldn't stand it any longer. "They're not in a gang or on drugs," she yells out over the other parents, who grow quiet. She turns to Emma, "You worry everyone that something bad going on, and you guess at the cause. Well, you guessed wrong. The girls are hiding something, but what they're hiding isn't something bad and actually it's something that apparently everyone, but you, Alma…"

"Emma," she interrupts.

"Whatever. Everyone else all knows about it. They're together, you moron."

"Together?"

"Emma," Will soothes. "I thought you knew and that's what this meeting was about. To see how the parents are reacting to their daughters' relationship."

"You're all dating each other?"

Rachel and Quinn intertwine their hands and Santana and Brittany look at each other and smile. The four girls all nod their heads.

"Oh."

"Yes," Sue starts, "and now to answer your question, William. Lucas, Stephanie, and I are completely at ease with their relationship. The Lopezes over there, don't like it, but want to see Santana happy. The Fabrays kicked Quinn out, which is why the Berrys took her in. Because let's face two gay men are not going to be upset that their daughter is dating a girl. And obviously they're okay with Rachel and now Quinn by association dating more than one partner. Now, if you excuse me, I have Cheerios routines to choreograph." And with that Sue leaves.

"I like her," Elias whispers to Jackson as Sue leaves.

"She's got spunk," Jackson agrees.

"So," Mami Lopez says, "you called us her to tell us our daughters were dating?"

Emma is still too shocked for words so Will takes over. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

The three sets of parents quickly say good-bye to their daughters, and Santana pulls the girls in for a quick embrace and kiss before they leave. Emma just stares at them.

"Hey," she exclaims. "The school can't know about us, so we have to show affection when we can." And with a smile the four girls head back to class, quickly separating when they get outside the choir room.

"Come on, Emma," Will calms her. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee."


End file.
